Broken Home
by insanityismyname15
Summary: Two girls, daughters of gods, live on Earth in a painful life. On accident one day, one of them runs into part of the Justice league and everything goes downhill from there.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Justice League fanfic. Based on the cartoon! d3! Enjoy! Or don't... R&R! Or don't...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**Khiara's POV**

My old home. I knew the hallways to every place in the building. It was half destroyed. Ancient. It had been burned to the ground. But not completely. There were still bits and pieces to remind me of what had happened that night.

_"Mamma? Mamma!" the screaming child called. Tears filled her eyes. "Mamma... I'm scared..." _

_The kid was about five years old, her thick, golden hair streaked with blue reaching past her hips. It was matted to her with sweat with the smell of fear. Her eyes were electric blue and her face stained wet with tears. The halls were dark, cold._

I walked through familiar halls. What was left of them at least. My hand trailed the light blue walls as I turned one way then another, making my way to the inner sanctum. The one part that had fully survived the fire of that night.

_"Mamma!" the child screamed as she found her mother lying on the ground, fire surrounding the room. _

_In her hand was a golden old fashioned key. "T-take this. It goe-goes to the i-inner sanctum. You m-must open it when you are ready. Now go!" she ordered. "Go my child! And don't look back!" _

_Her mother began coughing violently. _

_"Bu-but mamm-" she began._

_"Go!" and with her last remaining strength, she pushed her child into the fires._

_"MAMMA!" _

Blue fire enveloped my closed fists as I remembered that day. I killed my own mother. I and I alone was the cause of the fire, though firefighters had marked it an accident. I was thought to have died in the fire.

BOOM!

I stopped, my hand still on the wall, my head turned slightly to listen closely to where the sound had come from. My eyes narrowed. I leaped to the side at the last minute, narrowly avoiding a shot at me. They were laser guns. I looked to see where it had come from.

A robot stood in the wake of the dust from the corner of the upper level still attached.

"Hey now. Don't go around shooting at pretty ladies." came a cocky voice from behind me. I raised an eyebrow and turned to see who had intruded on my fight.

A man in red stood before me. On his waist were two yellow lightning bolts and on his ears were two golden ones. And finally on last on on his chest.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked. The dude looked shocked.

"Y-you don't know who I am?"

I blinked slowly. "Nooooo... SHould I?"

Then the Robot wanted attention I guess so he... she? it. It shot another laser at us. I was about to move when suddenly there were arms around me, holding me bridal style.

"What the hell!" I shouted. The man smirked from the uncovered part of his face.

"Just saving a damsel in distress!" he replied smoothly.

"I ain't no fucking damsel and I don't need to be saved, dumbass!" I shouted.

I looked back at the Robot and my eyes widened when I saw there was no longer one of... it. There had to be at least 30!

"Shit!" I cursed. Red boy looked back and gave a curse of his own.

"Hey Bats! It'd be a good time to show up!" he shouted over his shoulder. At this point, I was seriously doubting his sanity when suddenly a boomerang bat thing shot out at one of the Robots, hitting what would be it's chest.

I looked to see who had thrown it. Another man, this one donning a black cape, stood on the high point of the building that was still satnding.

"Really? Really?" I asked no one. I was seriously annoyed.

Bell peppers looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Mind putting me down?" I asked.

Then a woman showed up, punching one Robot into the one behind it.

"Flash! Get the girl outta here!" ordered the black haired woman.

'Flash' began to run, my surroundings flashing by. No pun intended.

"No! Go back!" I shouted.

"Sorry Miss. But we can't." he said, still running, his feet a blur to humans who couldn't move at such speed. Although it was still somewhat slow compared to my fastest speed. "It's for your own saftey.

I narrowed my eyes. Fine. I'll do what I gotta do.

Lightning flashed around us and Bell Peppers skidded to a stop. We were absorbed into the lightning and released back at the house in the exact spot. The ceiling had been burned down making it possible for the lightning to drop us off there.

Cape boy was getting knocked around as was girly-girl.

Bell Pepper was shocked, his grip loose. I took this chance and pulled myself out of his arms.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and raised my arms.

1...2...3...

My eyes flashed open and there was electric fire spilling out. My hands were shrouded in soft blue fire.

BOOM!

Immediately, all of the Robots fell to the groud, turning off.

I yawned and suddenly was falling and just as suddenly, I stopped. I groaned and began pushing myself up from whatever had stopped me from free falling.

"H-hey! You okay?" I heard. It was Bell Pepper. I sighed and nodded.

"Fine." I finally found my voice. Normally I wouldn't be so drained but with so many of them it's much more exhausting.

I stood up and turned to go.

"Wait!" suddenly Bell Pepper was in front of me . I blinked. I moved to step around him but he moved too. My eyes narrowed. I moved to the left. He moved to the left. I felt a growl rising in my throat. To the right. He follows, arms out, ready to catch me if I plow right through him.

"Stop that!" I shouted.

"Hey! Hey! We just want to talk!" Bell Pepper said.

"Who are you?" Cape Boy asked from behind me. I couldn't use my lightning travel, they'd die unless I was touching them.

"I am no one." I answered solemnly. "And last time I checked, it's still a free country. So I think I'm gonna leave."

I turned to leave again and grabbed the red costumed man and pulled him forward, an escape finally made clear to me.

Quickly, I pecked his uncovered cheek, smooth from having shaved recently. He was bone still, paralyzed. I dropped him and stepped over him and walked away from them, into the darker areas of my broken home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! It's my first JL story! **

**BTW I don't own Justice League... Sadly... otherwise it never would have ended! **

**d3!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**Wally West/Falsh's POV**

She paralyzed me! With a kiss! That's impossible! Wait... I shouldn't be able to run so fast... Never mind... Not so impossible. But still! I could still feel the electricity running through my veins!

"Flash!" Diana called, bending over to check on me. "Are you alright?"

I could see Batman watching the shadows left behind by the girl. His eyes narrowed. I swear I could see the little gears in his head already moving.

"Do-" I groaned. It hurt like hell to force my mouth to move. "Do you k-know some-*huff*-thing?"

He looked down at me.

"Maybe. I have a hunch. But I'll have to check the computers." he answered simply. "J'onn."

We were teleported back to the Watch Tower.

"Well?" I asked. I had regained mobility finally. I hated being still. I was now tapping my foot repeatedly.

Batman looked at me and rolled his eyes. He walked to the computers and typed a bit before stepping back for us to see.

On the screen was the picture of a man. He was slightly plump with dark blond hair and black eyes. His mouth was drawn back in a snarl, revealing sharp, crystal white teeth.

"Soooo... Who's that?" I asked finally. J'onn had walked in along with the others of the original seven.

"Batman. What happened down there?" Supes asked.

The quiet man looked back at the screen.

"That is the worlds largest mafia leader. Antonio de Luca. He owned the abandoned building we were just at. His mansion burnt to the ground almost fifteen years ago.." he explained.

I stared at him. "Well that explains who he is, but not who that girl is or what he has to do with any of this." I said, impatient for information on the beautiful girl. Batman glared at me.

"I'm getting there. Calm down." he answered. He turned back to the screen and typed something in and another picture appeared. One of a woman with golden hair and dark blue eyes and smiling lips as she held her daughter. I froze at the daughter.

She had the same golden hair as her mothers except hers was streaked with light blue. Her eyes were electric blue. Just like the girl from before.

"Maria Aragon married Antonio de Luca and he bacame the step father to Khiara Aragon." he looked back at the six of us. "And here is where it gets interesting. Maria and Khiara were said to have both died in the fire that burned down that mansion."

I blanked. Everyone else in the room seemed just as surprised.

"Although it was said in the police reports that Antonio was screaming about how it was her fault and how he would kill her." he looked at all of us. "When police questioned him, he kept saying she was alive. They didn't believe him. Especially when he mentioned it was impossible for her to have died in that fire seeing as 'she couldn't burn. She is immune to fire.' Eventually he shut up and was out as quickly as he was in. He is still the worlds largest mafia boss that doesn't have a shred of evidence on him."

My jaw fell open.

"No evidence?" Wonder Woman asked disbelievingly. He looked at her carefully, thinking about his next choice of words.

"He gets rid of all and any evidence against him." he answered solemnly. "It was said that there was some sort of... Secret place. In that mansion which is why he was so attached to it when it burned down. Some people believed he was abusive of his wife and step-daughter."

"And so you think that girl was the same girl in that picture?" Superman asked. Batman nodded.

"Yes. I think that is possible." he said. "We all know it could be possible to have powers."

Everyone nodded.

"So what are we going to do about her?" Green Lantern asked. Batman thought for a moment.

"She helped us today. Whoever made those Robots, they are strong. I think she knows who is behind them. Whatever she is up to, I don't think we have to worry about her being evil." Batman said simply.

"But how has she survived this long on her own?" Shayera asked. Batman looked at the screen and typed something in. Two more pictures popped up. One was a group photo. Maria and Khiara Aragon were in the photo with another mother and daughter. The two girls were holding their mother's pant legs and then each other's hands in the middle.

The other picture was of just the two girls hugging each other with the brightest smiles. I thought about the girl we had seen earlier. She wore no smile. Her eyes were distant.

The other little girl had night black hair with blood red streaks and dark eyes with what seemed to be red specks.

"This is Samantha and Karina Warfield. The Warfields were a family friend to them. Although Antonio was the exception." he explained. "The Warfields were also a Mafia family. But what I find most odd is that Antonio never had a funeral for them. Not even his wife. The Warfields held a funeral for them."

We looked at the screen with the picture of the two little girls smiling brightly.

"No one knows who their biological fathers are."

I narrowed my eyes in concentration.

"I'm going to look into this more. In the meantime, I think we should keep an eye out for them. Khiara or Karina." Batman said, going back to the screen and typing some more. Our cue to leave.

...

I was laying on my bed, my hands linked behind my head, thinking about the girl from before.

When she had stood up and raised her arms, she had looked beautiful. She looked almost exactly like the little girl in the picture, with her electric blue streaked hair tied in a ponytail high on her head. The tip reached past her shoulder blades. The girl had on a strange shirt. It was blue and went just past her chest before turning into strands. It had been cut in a similar way one would cut paper to make grass. It revealed a well-toned stomach and a scorched back. For pants she had on sweatpants pulled up just past her knees. And finally a pair of black boyish skater shoes to finish it off.

I had been shocked when the lightning had suddenly appeared and we were sucked in. I hadn't understood how it was possible. I had unfrozen when I realized she was no longer in my arms, and when she had "kissed my cheek", that had definitely been a shocker. No pun intended. But it hadn't been a strong enough dose of electricity to have been permanent, thankfully. I hated that short period of time of being paralyzed.

A knock at my door interrupted my thoughts. I flashed to the door of my room in the Watch Tower. Pun intended.

I opened the door and there stood... Batman?

"Uh. Yes?" I asked. He invited himself in and sat down at my desk.

"I need you to tell me everything she said."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it took me forever to update this! I'm so sorry! ... Not really, but oh well. I hope you enjoy the update. Don't expect another for another year or so... I'm a very lazy person... :)<strong>


End file.
